The fairytales before time
by princess mh
Summary: A monster high and ever after high version of the land before time. I am doing this story with v.t.7 and moonlightdreamer1. I hope you like this.


The Fairy Tales Before Time: Chapter 1

Hi so here is the first chapter of the Fairy Tales Before Time. As you know already, this story belongs to me, moonlightdreamer1, and has been proofread/edited by v.t.7 and me.

I don't own The Land Before Time, Monster High or Ever After

Hope you enjoy it!-PRINCESS MH.

In the depths of a freshwater lake, within the deep blue liquid, life stirred. A tiny swimming lizard followed the tiny bubbles floating up to the surface. It's back sail fluttered as the tiny pockets of air brushed against. Suddenly, sensing it's proximity to the surface it dove back down, swimming against the direction of the bubbles.

Buggy eyes searched through the clear fluid, taking in its surrounding. A tiny water bug began swimming in front of its line of sight and in a swish the little lizard got the water bug. As it swallowed the aquatic insect, it began to float up again. Some medium bubbles accompanied the smaller ones as they floated up. Then big bursting clouds of bubbles floated up, followed by more and more.

Then, as the big bubbles rose up to the surface, trailed by a cluster of small bubbles the eat started growing dark.

PRINCESS MH MOONLIGHTDREAMER1 AND V.T.7 PRESENT.

Another large cloud of big bubbles came up, rumbling as they burst forth and towards the top.

A LAND BEFORE TIME, MONSTER HIGH, AND EVER AFTER HIGH CROSSOVER STORY.

Swimming through the underwater spheres and dark, the lizard suddenly spotted a shrimp. It tried to catch it, only to notice a fearsome, long-jawed fish with sharp teeth beside it. Powerful jaws snapped at it, though the lizard managed to gets away. Finding and following more of its kind, they swam into shallow waters with water plants poking up from the sandy bottom.

All of a sudden, something comes into the water and grabs a mouthful of the water plants. The aquatic lizards scatter as the extremely large creatures pulls the vegetation out of the water to eat them.

THE FAIRY TALES BEFORE TIME.

In another part of the lake, several turtles were swam in the sunny waters. Above them, partially hidden in the shade by a waterlogged trunk, the swimming lizards were jumping in and out of the water like dolphins.

ONCE UPON THIS SAME EARTH, BENEATH THE SAME SUN, LONG BEFORE YOU. BEFORE CARS AND TRAINS AS WELL. BEFORE THE DINOSAURS, SPACESHIPS, HUMANS. BEFORE THE MAMMOTH AND THE MASTODONS. IN THE TIME OF THE FAIRY TALES.

A herd of Royals with three horns walked across a grassy plain into the sunset. One of them, a male, turned his head back and called out out to those following him to carry on.

NOW THE FAIRY TALES WERE OF 2 KINDS. SOME HAD FLAT TEETH AND EAT THE LEAFS OF THE TREES.

In an instant, the calm, lush landscape faded into a hellish, barren place. As volcanoes erupted in the background and the wind blew up great quantities of sand into the a herd of scaly swimmers' faces, they kept walking.

AND SOME HAD SHARP TEETH FOR EATING MEAT AND THEY PRAYED ON THE LEAF EATERS. THEN IT HAPPENED THAT THE LEAFS BEGAN TO DIE. THE MIGHTY FAIRY TALES WHO APPEARED TO RULE THE EARTH, IN TRUTH, WERE RULED BY THE LEAF.

The calm of the night was shattered for three traveling dragons as a flock of bonyflies flew above trek on dry land came to a temporary halt as they reached the edge of the water and were forced to cross it.

DESPERATE FOR FOOD, SOME OF THE FAIRY TALE HERDS STRUCK OUT TOWARDS THE WEST. SEARCHING FOR THE GREAT VALLEY. A LAND STILL LUSH IN GREEN. IT WAS A JOURNEY TOWARDS LIFE.

In the pond, several scaly swimmers grazed on some water plants from the pond. One, however, took a moment to look at his mate laying down nearby, keeping vigilant watch over their nest of eggs. She leaned her head down to gently and lovingly rub the eggs with her chin, before turning to look up at him.

IT WAS A MARCH OF MANY DANGERS. SHARP TEETH STALKED THE HERDS, WAITING TO SEIZE ANY WHO STRAYED. THE LEAF EATERS STOPPED ONLY TO HATCH THEIR YOUNG.

In the nest, one of the eggs started to move. Cracks could be seen across the smooth surface, until then two little feet broke out. Beside it the other eggs started to move as well. A moth came by to witness the event, just as head pocked out from the first egg. The little, newly-hatched youngling immediately noticed the colorful insect and smiled at it. She put her hands out to touch it, but only to roll out of the nest with the rest of her egg still attached to her. She giggled as it flapped around her head.

Still in her egg, she followed it, even running through a log after it before the rest of the eggshell broke open at last. Jumping out of the log, she landed on a little rodent and began to chase it as well. only t stop when she bumped her head on a firm structure. Looking up from the leg of a snapping turtle she bumped into, she peered curiously into the strange dark hole that had appeared, even poking her had inside of it.

All of a sudden, before the turtle closed his jaw on her, her mother gently picked her up by the tail and away from the danger. Giggling at the new situation she was in, the little one said her mother's name before she was placed back in the nest with her other siblings who had all hatched. As they got to look at each other for the first time, their mother laid back down again beside them before leaning her head close and rubbing her check against their heads lovingly.

Meanwhile, in another area, two trolleys were watching with confusion as an egg with four legs ran about. Three newly-hasted Trollys ran from it before hiding beside the older one's legs. The strange egg darted about before hitting a leg of the Father Trolly.

Disoriented for mere seconds, it resumed running before crashing this time into one of its siblings. Lastly, it ran into its mother's face, falling backwards for just a moment as cracks started showing down the middle of the egg. Scraping it's legs across the ground, it charged one last time before finally the egg shell split and cracked open. The three siblings, who were at first watching intently at it, ran away laughing. Gazing at his newly-hatched daughter, the father lowered his head at her.

SOME OF THE YOUNG SEEMED TO BE BORN WITHOUT FEAR.

Looked up at both her parents, she narrowed her eyes at them before charging to butt her little horned face with her mother's. Turning around, she then did the same with her fathers, only to fall back and rub her forehead.

All of a sudden, thunder sounded and lighting lit the sky. The little Trolly squeaked in fear before darting under her mother for protection. Her three sisters joined in as their mother knelt her head forward in order to shelter them from the rain. Like any good mother, she would show her children that she could and would protect them from the storm and whatever else that might come towards them.


End file.
